Awakened
by Blade Starshot
Summary: When an archeologist and her pokemon find an ancient ruin of a precursor civilization, they get more than they bargain for. (Rewriting)
1. The discovery of a lifetime

_**The Test of Sabre**_

My name is Sabrina, though my friends call me Sabre for some reason. I work for this one archeological society. It's head is a strange man who is like a father to me. His name is John O'Neill. He sent me to find this one ruin to pay for a recent disaster of an excavation in Sinnoh's borders. I don't want to get into to much detail about that little adventure, so lets just say I angered the Time-Space pokemon and stuff was destroyed. My latest assignment is supposed to be a quick, easy and profitable find. Yet why do I get the feeling that it won't be as easy as we think?

_Chapter one: The discovery of a life time_

"Hey Z, you sure those ruins are here?" Z is my Porygon-Z who I found lost in Mt. Coronet. "I have cross-referenced ancient maps, pictures, historical references with modern maps three times, so yeah I'm sure." (To make things clear, Z can't speak English, he can only use a laptop he programmed with a vocabulary and a speech program to translate pokemon to English.) "Alright, it's just that this is the third area we searched in, and I need the cash to pay for our little trip to Sinnoh." My team shuddered as they remembered the 'little' accident that happened.

"Hey, I found something! Looks like some sort of entrance!" The entire team and I rushed over to Vaporeon, my first pokemon. Though I didn't choose him, he chose me. Long story. "Gardevoir, can you use Psychic to open this door?" Gardevoir was the best psychic pokemon I've seen, not the species, but herself. "I can try" Everyone stepped back as Gardevoir summoned her energies. Just as she was about to unleash psychic, the door opened and my Dusclops came out. "You know, next time just ask me to open the door instead of having to go through all that trouble."

I smiled as Dusclops made the comment. As we entered the ruins, we all stared in aw as we took in the fact that we were in a structure that was thought to be lost in ancient wars. We had finally found the Lost Temple of Evolution were it was said that an ancient treasure was though to be buried for all eternity. "Alright, let's see what's inside."


	2. Sacrifice

Hello people, this is my second chapter. Review and enjoy it.

_Chapter 2, Sacrifice_

Z stayed behind outside the ruins as usual to monitor our progress. As everyone else searched the temple for anything that could be important to the historical society, they kept note on all the ancient art on the walls. One in particular caught Sabre's attention. It had a dark figure fighting off what appears to be Palkia and Dialga. The figure itself looked strangely human but there was something off, she just couldn't figure it out though.

A couple hours later, they found a large room with a gorge in the center of it. "So, want me to fly you over?" Nova, the Starapter of the group asked. Everyone knew what he meant though. 'Can I show off my skills' was the real question. "No, if I let you fly me over every gorge we find, firstly I'll lose my limbs, and secondly, what am I supposed to do if your not there to help me?" Instead she used her grappling hook gun to swing across. But before she could, Vaporeon climbed on me back to get across. Lucario used extreme speed and a aura sphere as a push him upwards. "Show off," muttered Gardevoir before she used teleport to cross the gorge. When everyone was across they moved on deeper into the temple.

When the team reached the deepest part of the temple, they found what appears to be an old alter. And on the alter, there was a amulet that strangely looked like a pokeball. "What is it?" Dusclops asked. "Z, any suggestions on what it is?" asked Sabre, "Well, other than an ancient pokeball on a chain, I have no idea." Sabre moved to pickup the amulet. She barely touched it when we were blinded a huge flash. When the light died down, the amulet was around her neck. _What the heck? How did that get there?_ When she tried to remove it, it wouldn't come off. Lucario tried to remove but failed, that is when everyone heard a new voice, "Finally, I have been freed!" The team backed away but Sabre stood her ground, "Who's there? Show yourself!" When she said that, the dark figure from the picture appeared and said "I am the High Priest of the Evolution Temple. Who are you?" Sabre was shocked, had she awoken him? "I'm called Sabre. What happened here?"

"When I was still alive, I was given a power to grant anyone who was deemed worthy the power to become a mystic being, I grew tired of giving away all that power after twenty years of faithful service to my 'king'." "Mystic beings?" Nova asked. "Pokemon" answered Sabre. It took her a minute to realize that Z's didn't do the translation. That is when she had a massive headache and almost fell to the floor.

Gardevoir was the first to react by using psychic to catch her mid-air. "I should tell you that by freeing me, I deemed you worthy of being a 'Pokemon' as you call them. But as you were clever enough to find this place and awaken me, I shall give you back your humanity if you swear you allegiance to me."

Her reply was something like this: "Triple shadow." It was a move she came up with for triple battles. First, Vaporeon attacked first with a shadow ball followed by Lucario's shadow claw combined with a shadow punch from Dusclops. He laughed at the attempt and blocked all the attacks. "Fools, you cannot defeat me! Only those who are spoken in legends could and they barely did it!" While he was evilly laughing again, Sabre threw a punch towards his gut catching him off guard.

He stumbled backwards as she reared for another attack. By the time he recovered, Sabre threw another punch. But this time, the attack just went through him. Literally. "So, that is your choice then. Fighting a force that could destroy you all in one blow. ... Very well then, but you have proven yourselves strong fighters. So I shall not destroy you, but turn you to stone intill you have accepted my rule."

"How is turning us to stone going to work? Wouldn't we be unconscious?" Gardevoir asked. "Simple. You shall be aware of your surroundings as if you were frozen in battle. I shall start start with you, Sabre. Though perhaps I should wait for your transformation to finish. Maybe then you will be easier to convince." By now, Sabre's entire body was covered with fur, and she had an eevee tail with ears to match it. "Like I'd ever join a psycho like you!" Before he could react, she was on top of him again. This time the rest team attacked as well. But he was just to powerful, next thing they knew, they were all knocked back into the wall. When Sabre looked up, the High Priest was released a ball of grey energy. Vaporeon somehow jumped in the way and was turned into stone.

For the first time she can remember, Sabre didn't know what to do. By this point, Z was worried that the team didn't respond for a while, so he came looking for them. When he reached the room we were in, he froze. From what he saw, Sabre was half eevee, everyone were all slammed against a wall and a ghostly figure just turn Vaporeon to stone. Once he saw what was about to happen, Z unleashed a hyper beam attack on the High Priest. The Priest didn't see the attack coming and fly threw the wall. Sabre was still trying to accept the fact that her closest friend was now stone when everyone huddled around her and Gardevoir used teleport to escape the temple.

When they were out side the entrance was closed and Z asked "What in the name of Palkia happened in there?!" As Dusclops and Nova explained, Gardevoir came over to Sabre. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know Gardevoir, I just need some time alone." "Alright, but I'll have someone keep an eye on you so we don't mistake you for another Pokemon."

"I understand..."


	3. Unexpected Events

_Chapter 3: Unexpected Events_

It has been an hour since Sabre began to transform. She was having some alone time for her pokemon was turned to stone by an ancient menace. By now she would have recovered if it wasn't her closest partner Vaporeon, who jumped in the way of the attack that was meant for her.

Although Sabre wanted to be alone, she allowed her team to keep an eye on her so they didn't mistake her for a regular eevee. Dusclops was on watch after Z, who dropped off a electric shock stick that was like a tazer in a baton form (at her current height, it was more of a sword than a baton), watched her for twenty minutes.

At this point, Sabre shrunk to about Lucario's height and an eevee maine started to appear. He knew that Sabre needed comfort, but how was he supposed to help. The most fun he was scaring the living daylights out of people.

As he was think this, he saw what appeared to be a dark portal. Sabre saw it to, _A portal as dark as night? But that means-_ Sabre's thought was interrupted by her new natural instincts had her say "Run!" as she began to run as fast as she could

Just as she said it, Girantina flew through the portal and chased after Sabre. Even though Sabre was agile, her eevee instincts clouded her mind and made it hard to lose Girantina. Sabre was grabbed by the tail and yanked into Girantina's realm, the Distortion World.

Dusclops didn't know what to do. Either get the team and hope that Z had some way to get them to the Distortion World or jump in after Sabre. Naturally, he made the stupid decision of jumping in blindly. _Gardevoir is going to give me such a lashing if I don't come back with Sabre, _Dusclops thought, _If I come back._

Sabre was terrified. And she knew that it wasn't just the eevee part of her that was scared. Girantina and Sabre met before but never really got along due. _Of all the pokemon that could have come, why did it have to be the one banished for violence? _ she thought. Girantina obviously ticked off for some reason, and she knew exactly what it might be.

"You bought me here to kill me for releasing the High Priest, aren't you?" Sabre asked. "As a matter of fact, no." Girantina responded, but as he was holding Sabre by the mouth, he dropped her deeper into his world. _If Girantina didn't bring me here to kill me, then why did he bring me here? _

After wandering for about half an hour, Sabre noticed that her transformation stopped in full. _Maybe it has something to do with this world?_ Sabre though to herself. She heard a noise to her left and immediately pulled out her electric shock stick (which I will refer to as the electro baton from now on) and took a battle stance. "Hey, dial down the shock stick will ya? Or else I'll just leave you here and take my chances with Gardevoir."

Sabre instantly knew who said that. "Frankly, I would take this stick and beat you with it if you did." Dusclops appeared and uttered a hearty laugh. "How did you escape Girantina?" he asked.

"Simple, I just asked him a question and he answered it. Don't need to be a mastermind to figure that out." Sabre responded

Just as she finished, Girantina came out of nowhere and said "Dusclops! You are not permitted here! Begone at once!" Then Girantina launched an attack and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Dusclops asked. "He must have used shadow force! We need to move, NOW!"

We ran as fast as we could, but when Girantina unleashed shadow force, Dusclops was hurt badly. To Sabre, that was the last straw. Out of a mix pure instinct and concern for her friend, she launched a shadow ball at Girantina.

Not expecting the attack, Girantina was stunned when he was hit and thought Dusclops launched it. Immediately, he launched an ominous wind towards Dusclops only to be stunned yet again by Sabre mixing her instincts and her battling experience, moving like a blur towards Dusclops and then using protect to defend her friend from Girantina's wrath.

"Sabre, cease this at once! I did not bring you to this place to do battle with you, but to protect you from Palkia, Dialga and Arceus."

"Wha- but I thought you hated my guts?" Sabre said in response. "No, I do not. For you had inadvertently saved me by destroying that shrine." Stunned, Sabre walked slowly towards Girantina. "Explain." She demanded.

"That shrine was dedicated to the balance of space and time. But it was also an ancient device for controling me. It was cursed so that it slowly drew power to call upon me for whatever purpose. For that, I owe you a debt that can never be repaid."

Sabre didn't know what to say, she looked at Dusclops and got the fact that he was just as shocked. "But why bring me here?" "To stop your transformation, which is acting like a beacon for legendary pokemon such as myself to find you so that they can give you a proper punishment. The amulet's power source is the Temple of Evolution, and in being here the amulet has nothing to draw power from."

"But I need to get back there and send that priest back to wherever he came from!" "This not your decision to make."

"I am not staying here to have some jerk who turn Vaporeon to stone just prance to the nearest town and enslave everyone!" Girantina was surprised yet again. "Vaporeon is now stone?" Sabre nodded slowly "... I have always respected Vaporeon, he is the reason I have not destroyed you yet. ... You are free to go, I shall seek council with Palkia and Dialga to prevent your death by them."

Girantina opened a portal out of the Distortion World. "Thank you, but I need some help to fight off this menace. I know some pokemon around the world who I have befriended but didn't take with me because they wanted to stay with their family and friends. But one in particular will not hesitate to help, for when I found him, he was lost, scared and confused as a until I found him. I need Luxray"


	4. Life Choices

Blade: Hello my readers! This chapter will explain why Sabre is the was she is today.

**BLADE!**

Blade: Oh hell.

A girl that looks like a witch: You were supposed to help me with my-

Blade: I know, I'm just starting this new chapter. By the way, this is Hex. I'll be there in a minute, SO BACK OFF HEX!

Hex: Fine, just finish up and then come to me.

The girl leaves the scene.

Blade: ... Sorry about that, lost a bet with her and now, well, that isn't important right now. Please Read and Review!

_Chapter Four: Life Choices_

At the base of Mt. Coronet, Sabre and the team set up camp to search for a powerful friend. While Lucario and Duskull set up several alarms around the camp's perimeter, Sabre practiced her moves with Gardevoir in case she needed to fight again.

After half an hour of attacking a fallen tree, all the alarms were in place and Sabre assigned the search teams. "Nova, Z, you two search the exterior of the mountain. Z, strap a sensor pack on Nova and hop into it. Duskull, Lucario, you search the interior. Report any trace to Z and myself. But keep communications to a minimal." "What about me?" Gardevoir asked. "You are going to stay with me and help me watch over the camp. I feel that we shouldn't leave this camp alone, even with the sensors in place."

Everyone left for their designated jobs. After an hour of nothing but silence, Gardevoir decided to learn more about her trainer. "Hey Sabre, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, not like we have anything else to do." Sabre and Gardevoir both were surprised that pokemon came out instead of English. "Ignoring the fact that you just spoke pokemon, how did you meet Vaporeon? He keeps saying that he chose you, but I never understood what that meant."

Sabre was silent for a moment. "I guess you should know, staying with me for as long as you have. The story on how I meet Vaporeon also is the story on kinda why I am the way I am today."

_Eleven years ago..._

I grew up on a small island called Atari Isle that was in between the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions. It had a unique feature that caused it not to be well known. Pokemon trainers were not allowed to set foot in the town without a permit. The reason lies behind an ancient battle that put the island and all who lived there in between the two regions.

Beyond that, we do not know anything. When I was five, I was an orphan. I was found in a burning ship wreck with no trace of anyone else surviving the wreck. No one knows how I managed to survive. But I did, with no memory of who I was. Six months after I was found, I came across a injured Eevee while I was taking a walk in the forest. Mayor Jones allowed me to take care of it for there was no pokemon center on the island. There was never a need for one anyway. The next month, Jones was replaced by a, how do I put it? Less, understanding. He didn't like pokemon. Ok, that is a total understatement, he absolutely hates pokemon. The only reason I was allowed to keep looking after the Eevee was because the little guy only had a few more days until he was better. After the Eevee was better, I continued my strolls through the forest. Almost every day, that Eevee kept meeting with me.

One day, when I was seven, I didn't see the Eevee, but I thought he had other things to do, so I went on with my walk. After forty minutes of traversing the forest, I saw two police officers chasing something. _Probably after some Rattata who was seen in the city, nothing new._ But when I heard "EE, EEVEE!", I knew something was wrong. When I saw Eevee running from the two cops, I made the stupid choice. I grabbed a stick I found and swung it at their feet, knocking them flat on their backs. I grabbed Eevee and ran as fast as I could. When the police got back on their feet, they gave chase. They had a speed advantage, but I knew the forest better than anyone in town, so I lost the police quickly. I ran to a cave where I went to if I wanted to be alone.

I went into town later that day only to be stopped by the new librarian. Jones, the ex-mayor. He told me that I was going to be harshly punished for attacking two police officers to protect a pokemon. He gave me some items that was found in the wreckage that survived the fire. A machete with my name inscribed on it, a multi-tool, and a pokedex. "Take these quickly and find safety, before I'm caught with you and we both get in trouble." After that, I ran to the little cave and hid there with Eevee.

Years past and I saw nobody except Jones or the occasional hiker. I estimated I was about nine years old, ten in about a week, when I noticed that the pokemon who normally lived near the town started moving inwards. Curious, Eevee and I decided to investigate. What we saw horrified us. Mayor Cathro (the S.O.B. who declared me an outlaw for defending a pokemon) was building an amusement park where the forest was. Not only would I be found and hauled to some jail, but the pokemon would have no where to live. I decided to organize a small defense force to protect the forest. According to Johnson, Cathro also made a new militia, the All Volunteer Militia.

Because I had been living amongst the pokemon for three or four years, they didn't even hesitate to help me. That night, we sabotaged the bigger equipment any way we could. Cathro was not happy about that, although surprisingly, a good portion of the town did. Johnson informed me that the idea of a amusement park was never a popular idea, even among the police force, which explains the militia. Later that day, the militia sent two dozen of their soldiers out to try and find a mysterious masked being (I had decided to hid my face from any camera or guard at the build site) who commands pokemon who obey without question.

They got a little to close for comfort to my cave, so we ambushed them and threw them out of the forest. After three days if that, but in larger numbers, the Ranger Union noticed the unusual activity on Atari Isle and sent two rangers. But nobody on the island knew anything of this at the time. On the seventh day of attack and retaliation, Cathro decided to invade the forest with every single volunteer in the militia. When a Taillow warned me of a massive attack (The bird pokemon placed pebbles in a bag to tell me how many volunteers were coming), I gathered every able pokemon I could and led them in battle as best I could. It was chaos. We battled for the fate of the forest, the pokemon, and the island for what seemed like hours, when it was all stopped by the two rangers.

A truce was declared and the town agreed to let me stay in the hotel with Eevee for the night while the rangers looked into this matter. In the morning, the rangers announced that they were going to shut down the plans for the amusement park and arrest Cathro for a number of charges. Cathro disappeared later that day along with some of his militia. I was welcomed back as a hero (which I had to admit, felt pretty good seeing how this all started out because I helped out one little Eevee). I started my journey as a pokemon trainer when the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, came to the island. She had heard of my little adventure and decided that I could put my talents to good use as a pokemon trainer. She handed me a trainer license and six pokeballs. To everyone's surprise, Eevee went up to a pokeball confidently and tapped the button to be caught. That is when I knew that this was the start of something great.

_Present day..._

"And that is how Vaporeon choose me." Sabre said as she finished her story. "Wow, even back then you got yourself almost in over your head with trouble." Gardevoir replied. Sabre yawned, not having slept in a while. "I'm gonna doze off for a while, wake me if something happens." And like that, Sabre fell asleep.

When she did, she had the strangest dream.

_"You are the chosen one... "_

_"Huh? Who is there? Show yourself! "_

_As she finished, she found herself in a room with a table surrounded by eighteen figures, each one wearing a different color cloak._

_"Who are you?"_

_A figure in a gold cloak stood up and said_

_"We are the spirits of pokemon..."_

Sabre: Is that the end of the chapter? Blade, where are you?

A man in what looks like Mark V Spartan armor with a sniper helm and a battle rifle on his back enters the room.

Sabre: Diamondblade, what are you doing here?

Diamondblade: Blade said that if he wasn't here by the time the chapter ended, I had to close it.

Sabre: Ah.

Diamondblade: So, I hope you like the chapter. Review and recommend the story to other! I have to go back to my own story, see you later Sabre.

Sabre: Bye! Hope you enjoy this story!


	5. Dreams and Returns of Old Freinds

Sabre: "Hey, does anyone know where Blade went?"

There was a simultaneous "No" or "I thought you knew."

Sabre: "Well, if he's not here, where could he be? Hey Z, keep an eye out for him. Anyway, since the beginning of this chapter is in my dream, the text will be _italiated like so_. Enjoy. As Blade would say, Read and Review!"

_Chapter Five: Dreams and Return of Old Friends_

_"The Spirits of who?" Sabre asked. She was standing in a room with eighteen figures, each wearing a different color cloak, but some of the cloaks were similar in coloring. "The Spirits of Pokemon, and you are Sabre, are you not?" a figure in a gold cloak asked. "Yes, but you don't look like pokemon, so what are you?" _

_"A brief history lesson, I presume, is in order. We were once human in an ancient kingdom. I was the king. My mortal name was forgotten a millennia ago. The others you see here were once my governors, each one governed an area of my kingdom. For decades there was peace. Until one day, Moonfall , the High Priest of Evolution tried to usurp my throne. Arceus, Palkia, Dialga and Girantina were at the time the guardians of peace. But the priest was to powerful, we help in battle, but he slayed us one by one until only I was left. I lunged at him with my sword yelling an ancient battle cry. Stunned by the war cry, I had my sword in him before he could recover. But in a last attempt to defeat me, he took a knife he had hidden and stabbed me in the back. As I was dying, I could feel another presence. I saw a Dusknoir coming towards me, then he said to me 'You have ruled with peace instead of you sword for so long, that Arceus has instructed me that when you died, I had to bring you to a world where you will continue your rule of peace...' I wanted to ask him more, but a flash stopped me and then I found myself here." The figure in gold finished and took a seat. _

_Bewildered, Sabre was speechless. Then a man in a icy blue cloak stood up and said "You have released an ancient force and now you have doomed your world, unless you stop him. For you are the chosen, a being who would come to our capital on a ship of fire." "I agree, for if you don't, he will rule and you will be an Eevee forever." said a figure in a pure black._

_Sabre, instantly recognized a voice. "Cathro? Is that you?" Sabre asked. The figure in black stood up, throwing his hood back revealing a face all to familiar to Sabre. "I'm surprised you recognized me, even after all these years." "I never forget a voice, now if you helped pokemon, why did you attack their home?" Sabre said angrily. "We know the one who can defeat Moonfall would be brought on a flaming ship, but we needed to know it was not a coincidence. So I was dispatched to see that you were the chosen one." The figure in gold stood up again. "That is enough, Sabre, you must defeat Moonfall at any cost."_

_A little bit annoyed, Sabre responded by saying "This is pointless, all I got was a brief background on who you guys are, the knowledge that I'm some chosen one and have been reminded of the same thing I knew two hours ago. And I don't care if I'm a pokemon forever, as long as Moonfall is gone and Vaporeon is safe! Unless you have something important to say, spit it out now or I'm leaving." A figure who wore a silver-blue cloak on it stood up. "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS US LIKE THAT! WE ARE THE RIGHTFUL-" Sabre cut him off there. "Unless you haven't noticed, you rule expired WHEN YOU DIED! AND I DON'T CARE WHO-" "Silence!" Both Sabre and the figure stopped._

_"Sabre is right, we only send people to protect her world instead of combating the evils ourselves, frankly this is the most activity we had in years, and our rule has ended. Sabre, if you want, we can bring you and your friends here for your own safety." Sabre stood her ground. "No, I will not abandon everyone for my own safety. I have to save my home, so leave my dreams. Now." _

Sabre woke up with a yawn. She tried to stand up, but stumbled to the ground. "Mourning sleepy-head, have a nice dream?" It was Gardevoir, _She seems bigger somehow_. "Sort of, any progress?" Sabre replied. "No, but you finished transforming in you sleep, with the exception of you eye color." "Huh?" Gardevoir placed Nova's mirror (She never got why Staraptors were worried about hair styles), in front of Sabre, which confirmed that she was fully transformed, except instead of the common brown eyes Eevee have, her eyes were the dark blue they always been.

Sabre was looking at her new form when a one of the perimeter alarms went off. "Is it a pokemon?" Sabre asked, being to short to see the monitor. "No, a human." As Gardevoir readied herself to battle, Sabre took cover under a bush, not wanting to be caught and forced to do whatever.

"Hey Gardevoir, calm down, it's only me." The voice belonged to a boy Sabre kept running into, no matter where she went. "Justin?" Sabre came out from under the bush to confirm that it was him. "Did Vaporeon have kids? Or are you another pokemon that needed Sabre's help?" the boy asked. _Definitely Justin. _Sabre thought. "Oh sure, I'm a pokemon who needs my help." Sabre said sarcastically. "What do you mean by that?" The voice came from behind Justin. It was his Espeon, Soleil.

"It' me, Sabre. Long story short, found a temple, came across this amulet, started to turn into an Eevee by a crazy ancient spirit." Sabre would have never told Soleil that if she and Vaporeon known each other as Eevees. Though it helps that Soleil and Justin both saw the kind of messes Sabre got into. "Do you ever have a normal day?" Soleil asked. "Yeah, once. It was a Monday." Soleil was about to reply when Justin asked "Not to interrupt your conversation here, but do you know where Sabre is? I thought she was at the Kanto/Johto border." All pokemon present gave each other awkward glances, then Gardevoir said to Justin psychically "_She was turned into the Eevee you see here._"

It was Justin's turn to give Sabre an awkward look. "Do you ever have a normal day?" Sabre told Gardevoir to tell him what she said to Soleil when she asked the question. "So, is there anyway I can help?" Justin asked. Sabre pondered for a moment before nodding.

Gardevoir mentally translated. "Sure, which Eclipse leader did this to you?" The Eclipse was a criminal organization who worked in complete secrecy, very few people outside the organization even know it exists. Sabre and Justin fought them on several accounts. "Believe it or not, it wasn't The Eclipse. It was an ancient crazy witch doctor or priest or whatever that I accidentally released." Sabre answered. After the mental translation, Justin replied by saying "If you were anyone else, I would leave. But, seeing how you saved my life on multiple accounts, I'll help."

"**Sabre, come in Sabre, we found Luxray! But he is in no shape to help us. Apparently he got into a fight with his pack leader and sustained serious damage.**" Lucario said over the radio. "Well, that is just great. We really could have used the extra fire power." Sabre said. Seeing Sabre's reaction to the report, Justin asked "So, what's the plan? You almost always have a plan." Sabre got up and went to Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, can you get something out of my bag?" "Sure, what do you need?" "The last resort." Gardevoir was shocked. If Sabre was willing to go to that plan... "Are you sure? We had never needed to use that."

Curious on what this plan is, both Soleil asked "What's going on? What's the plan?" Sabre gave Soleil a grim look. Not understanding, Soleil used her Mind Reader attack to see what Sabre was planning. Normally, anyone would have trouble getting into Sabre's mind, but Soleil found that she was invited. When she saw what Sabre was planning, she said "Oh" Feeling left out, Justin said "Hey, guy who can't speak pokemon here, what is going on?" Gardevoir, being the translator, mentally said to Justin "_Sabre is going to use a last resort we save for legendary pokemon that have gone rogue. She thinks that this is a suitable scenario._" "And what is the last resort plan?" Gardevoir went to Sabre's bag and dug through it until she found a particular type of pokeball. She showed it to Justin, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is that a master ball? Those never went into mass production! How did you get one? Wait, if you say your going to a last resort, then are you-"

"_Yes, we are going to use this on the High Priest of Evolution._"

Diamondblade: "Sorry Blade isn't here, I'm filling in for him again. But he is ok, sort of.

Sabre: "What do you mean by 'Sort of'?"

Diamondblade hands Sabre a piece of paper.

Sabre: "Oh, well at least he is ok, maybe. I'll go check up on him."

Diamondblade: "Until Blade is back, I'll be filling in for him, not in the writing, just in these end bits. Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!"


	6. Eon

Sabre: "Hi everyone, so I checked up on Blade and apparently Hex is an actual hex from Hoenn. A novice hex to be exact. So she messed up a spell and Blade is stuck as an Eevee with a unique coloring scheme. Not silver or brown, but he'll show you when he is back a thing Hex is doing. Long story short, part of a deal made with Hex Read the chapter, Enjoy the chapter, Review the chapter."

_Chapter Six: Eon_

Still shocked about Sabre's plan, Justin asked "Your going to capture him? But isn't he a spirit? Or at least human?" Sabre shook her head, then she explained why by telling them about her dream. When Gardevoir psychically translated, Justin said "Ok, but what makes you think that this will work?" "If the guy can down seventeen men and four legendary pokemon that can travel through dimensions, I think it is a pretty safe bet he is part pokemon." explained Sabre. "Ok, that I get, but how are you going to get to the Kanto/Johto border before that priest guy breaks free of the temple?" Soleil asked. Sabre glanced at Gardevoir before answering. "Well, I was hoping Gardevoir could teleport us there, if she wants to. Otherwise, we might have Nova fly us to Canalave city and take a boat to Vermillion."

"I think I can make it, but I cannot be sure. I have never attempted to teleport so many beings over such a long distance," Gardevoir responded, "But I am willing to try. The closest I can get us to is probably Cerulean City." "Then we will leave when everyone is back." Justin declared. About an hour later, the rest of Sabre's team arrived and were put in their pokeballs, with the exception of Gardevoir, who was given a Twisted Spoon to boost the power of her Teleport. But the trip was delayed because Justin was trying, but failing to convince Sabre to get into a pokeball (Quick author note: Sabre is not speaking English, she is using her laptop's speech program that Z uses to translate. I won't even tell you how hard that is.) "For the fourth time, I'm not going into a pokeball! I do not want want to treated like a regular pokemon! No offense." Gardevoir just shrugged. "I think it is easier on Gardevoir if she didn't have to transport you me and herself." "It doesn't matter if I'm in a pokeball or not because it doesn't matter how many living beings is being transported, it matters on the distance! She could just be teleporting herself the same distance and it would still be the same difficulty!" "Well what if a trainer tries to catch you? What will you do then?" "I like to see one try! I felled a Machamp when I was fourteen." "Why don't I just-" Gardevoir interrupted before things got ugly, "_Justin, just give up, it'll be next week before Sabre will submit, and she has a point with the distance being the main difficulty but you also have a point to Justin. I have a harder time teleporting when I have more sentient beings with me. But the how many isn't the problem, it's the distance that is the problem._" With a groan, Justin complied with Gardevoir.

"Alright, now that it is settled that I won't be travelling by pokeball, I think we are ready to go." declared what probably is the most stubborn Eevee alive. Justin picked up Sabre as he went towards Gardevoir. "I can do without the carrying you know." said Sabre, but without the laptop, it came out "Eevee ee eevee vee eevee eevee ee." Justin responded by saying "I have no idea what your saying, but I do know I don't need to carry you, but I need something to do to get over the fact that I just lost an argument to an Eevee." Gardevoir just laughed at the response until Sabre said "Yeah, sure, laugh it up now while I know Shadow Ball." "Even being as cute as you are, you still can be threatening," Gardevoir replied in pokemon before saying mentally, "_Ok Justin, are you ready?_" "Yes, yes I am. But before we go, Sabre, if I get turned into a pokemon on this mission, I might never forgive you." said Justin. Sabre just shrugged.

"_Ok then, lets go._" A white light enveloped them and the next thing they knew, they were on the outskirts of Cerulean city. "Awesome! We made it!" Justin exclaimed. Gardevoir fell to her knees (assuming Gardevoirs have knees after Justin spoke. "Gardevoir!" said Sabre as she jumped out of Justin's arms to rush to her friend. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute to recover." Gardevoir tried to get up but fell right down. "Maybe you should get into your pokeball Gardevoir." Justin suggested. "_No, I will be fine. I just need a moment._" Concerned, Sabre said "Gardevoir, you are one of the strongest pokemon I've seen, but that doesn't mean you have to be strong for me just because I'm an Eevee. I can take care of myself and I am sure Justin will see to my safety. Get some rest, my friend." After a moment, Gardevoir nodded towards Justin who returned Gardevoir to her pokeball. "Well Sabre, it looks like it's just you and me for now. Lets find a pokecenter to stay the night. Oh and can you just use body motions like nodding or pointing with your paw when trying to tell me something?" _Oh but what fun is that?_ Sabre thought while nodding. "Great, lets go." Justin replied.

When they reached the pokecenter, Justin handed his pokemon plus Sabre's pokemon lying to Nurse Joy that the extra pokemon were for a friend of his who broke his leg and needs him to heal them. Accepting the story, Nurse Joy asked "What about the Eevee? Is she yours or your friends?" After an awkward glance at his friend, he said "Just an Eevee who I keep running into, she isn't mine. Though I doubt I could catch her if I tried." Again accepting the story, Nurse Joy went to heal the pokemon. Then Sabre heard an all to familiar voice. "Ah Justin, we meet again. And how is Sabre doing? I hope she gets over her Eevee troubles." said a man in a black suit with a purple clock that had a swirl to it. "Eon!" Sabre exclaimed.

"Maybe we should take this conversation to a more, private area. Oh Nurse Joy, may we borrow an unused room for a private chat?" said Eon. "Of coarse, go down the hall and it's the third room on your left. The lock is broken so you can use it for your conversation. I'll bring your pokemon when they are ready." After Eon, Sabre and Justin went into the room, Justin asked "What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know Sabre is an Eevee?" Eon is an Eclipse leader who tries to conquer the world by using ancient artifacts of great power. He also has an annoying habit of being one step ahead of everybody, but Sabre seems to be his blindspot in that matter. "Simple, I wished to know Sabre's location, so I hacked into a satellite in orbit to find her and I saw what appeared to be a half human half Eevee mix chatting with Gardevoir. I assumed that the being was Sabre and that she was in a fix. So I grabbed a special set of equipment and rushed here as soon as I could." "I'm not even going to ask how you knew we were coming here," Justin said knowing he could semi-trust the man as he knew he wouldn't do anything stupid, "but what is this set of equipment you brought?"

Eon opened a black briefcase and pulled out a collar and two earpieces. "This is an experimental pokemon translator that will allow a human to understand a pokemon wearing this collar while wearing one of the earpieces." He handed an earpiece to Justin, then he went to put the collar on Sabre who backed away, not because she didn't trust Eon, but because her Eevee instincts mixed with her memories of him took over her until she heard Eon's voice saying "Sabre, I know your instincts are causing you to back away, please listen to the real you." That snapped Sabre out of the trance, allowing Eon to put the collar on Sabre. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Eon said as he moved to stroke her. Sabre let off a small growl as a sign that she didn't trust him fully. A little shocked by the growl, he asked "Was that instinctive or actually you Sabre?" "Just because your probably helping us doesn't mean I completely trust you." said Sabre in pokemon. After a look of confusion, Justin decided to try out the earpiece. "Hey Sabre, can you say something to make sure this thing actually works." Just as Sabre was about to say something, Nurse Joy walked into the room with both Justin's and Sabre's pokemon. Justin thanked her and Eon suggested that they take the talk to a more private location.

They walked out to the cape north of Cerulean where, thankfully, there was no one around. That is when Justin asked (For the second time, not that anyone is counting) "Sabre can you say something to make sure that this thing actually works?" "Eon is annoying, but clever." said Sabre. "Yeah, that's you alright. But before we move on, maybe we should let out the rest of our teams." Sabre agreed, but before Justin had a chance let out the pokemon, Eon said "Maybe I should release my own pokemon before you release yours, just in case your teams decide to... settle things." "Oh, good idea," agreed Sabre before barking "but no tricks!" "I give you my word."

Eon released his team, revealing a Claydol, a Bronzong, a Hypno and a Umbreon who walked over to Sabre. "Well Sabre, looks like I now have the advantage. May we battle?" "Maybe later, but not now Luna." Sabre said in response. Luna and Vaporeon have a history of being fierce rivals. "Ok, now that that is decided, maybe you should let out the others." Justin complied and released both his team and Sabre's team. When they saw Eon, they had the same response Sabre had, which nearly destroyed Sabre's recently enhanced hearing. They rushed to attack when Sabre stepped in front of them and used protect, stopping them flat in their tracks.

Outraged, a Gabite that Justin had yelled "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU INSIGNIFICANT EEVEE!" "Umm, let me think. Maybe because I need him alive." Confused, Nova asked "Why do you need him alive Sabre?" "Wait, that's Sabre?" asked a Wartortle that Justin trained. "Yes Bubbles, I'm Sabre." A few of Eon's pokemon snickered. Luna asked "Wait, your name is Bubbles? Kind ironic for a _War_tortle."

Bubbles just went over to his pokeball and put himself in it. Justin asked why he did that and Sabre said "I revealed his name. We'll explain this", gesturing to herself, "to him later. Right now we need to make a plan to take down a guy who defeated four legendary pokemon like nothing." "I have a suggestion." Everyone stared at Eon who spoke up. "Does anyone here know about the move Endeavor?" Lucario was the one who answered telepathically. "_Yeah, normal-type move that reduces the target's health to user's health. Why?_" "What if we used that move against the High Priest of Evolution, Moonfall, then use a move or pokeball to defeat him."

**(Just to clarify, Justin explained the situation to Eon on the way to the cape)**

"How did I ever beat you?" Sabre asked sarcastically. "Dumb luck," was the response she got, then Eon continued "But we should use that in case the Masterball should not work or if we miss. We only get one shot with it. But if it does get to that, I have a TM with Endeavor on it that I will use on a pokemon right now as a failsafe." Suddenly, Sabre asked Eon a question about the situation that has been bugging her since the pokecenter.

"Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden? Not that I don't appreciate it, its just that The Eclipse is my mortal enemy, and yet here you are." Eon almost didn't answer but Luna urged him to. "When we last met, you risked your life to protect mine. I could not believe that you, the one person on the planet who hated everything I did to pokemon, saved my life. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. So I quit The Eclipse and dedicated my life to helping us understand the history between humans and pokemon." Shocked, Sabre just stared at the man who was an enemy just last week. "I... I don't know what to say but,

welcome to the team."

Hex: "Really? That's what your going with?"

An eevee with dark-blue where brown is supposed to be ignores the question and turns to you.

Blade: "Hey guys, so now I'm a blue eevee. And Hex has no idea how to change me back even tough she said she did when we made the deal."

Hex: "I said I was sorry."

Blade: "Shut up. Anyway, while Sabre has her problems, I have mine. But that doesn't mean I won't be writing this story and updating every Saturday at the latest. So, please leave a review, I have to deal with Hex for a moment."

Blade pulls out a computer and starts it up.

Hex "Uh-oh"


	7. Absolute Power

You see Blade arguing with a Midrevus.

Blade: "For the last time, this is totally fair. You turned me into an Eevee, I turned you in a Misdrevus! You still have powers!"

Misdrevus: "Mis Misdrevus dre!"

Blade: "O yeah? Well your a- Oh hi! Just having a little chat with Hex here. Don't be alarmed if you can't understand her, I just set the universal translator from 'pokemon in general' to 'eevee'."

Hex: "MISDREVUS!"

Blade: "Sorry, you can't use it, only I can use it. So until you learn to behave, or find something that can change me back, I'll turn the device on."

Obviously frustrated, Hex leaves the room.

Blade: "Now that that is over, Read and Review!"

_Chapter Eight: Absolute Power_

It was eight in the morning and Sabre, Luna and Soleil haven't returned from their exercise. Justin was beginning to worry. He saw them just as he was about to go searching for them. The first thing he noticed, they were soaking wet. "Why are you soaked?" He asked. When he received what he translated as a 'I don't want to talk about it' look, he said "Oh, err, nevermind." After the trio dried off their fur, Eon thought of an idea. "I've been thinking, Moonfall has had no contact outside the temple, correct?" After a moment Sabre said "I think so. Where are you going with this?" "Since we are near the Cerulean Cave, let's see if Mewtwo woould be willing to aid in our quest."

"Mewtwo!? That super powerful pokemon that Team Rocket created?" asked Jason, who was obviously shocked. "The very same. I theorize that since Mewtwo is a artificial pokemon, he might have an advantage over Moonfall." as Eon explained, Sabre became increasingly tired. She dismissed it as a symptom of escaping a pack of crazy eeveelutions. She yawned and curled up in a ball and drifted into sleep.

_Sabre found herself back in the council's room, but only the dead king was there. "Welcome back Sabre, I trust you are well." "Why did you bring me back?" Sabre asked. "To tell you something of great importance. I have only recently in your time that there is a way for you to return to human while keeping your ability it understand pokemon." answered the dead king. "So what is it then? You gonna turn me into some half-eevee half-human thing or just make me human now?" "No, the council opposes that we interfere after the last session. But I learned of a great secret that you will learn in due time." "Why not tell me now and get it over with?" asked Sabre. "Now that is out of character for you." "So is the fact that I want to run and hide from Moonfall thanks to these damn instincts." "Touché. But the answer you seek lies in the temple, search for it."_ And like that, Sabre woke up, in the arms of Justin.

"Eevee?" Justin looked down and saw that Sabre was awake. "You want down?" he asked. Sabre didn't know, it was kinda nice being carried and but she still wanted to hang on to her dignity. She gave in to instinct and shook her head in response. Justin just smiled and started to pet Sabre, who enjoyed it, but also creeped her out a little knowing the fact that she _was_ enjoying it. As soon as they reached the Cerulean Cave, Sabre jumped down from Justin's arms and signaled the others to stop. "What is it Sabre?" asked Justin. "Vee vee, Eevee." "Why can't we understand her?" asked Justin. "The collar must have run out of power. Don't worry, it'll recharge in an hour." replied Eon. After hearing this, Sabre decided that if the collar was out of power, she didn't need it. But when she tried to get it off, she fell over and both humans laughed.

"Ha ha, laugh it up now. You might be next." Sabre said even though they couldn't understand her. Once Justin finally stopped laughing, he said "Alright, lets go get Mewtwo." But when he tried to enter the cave, Sabre nudged him away. "What's wrong?" Knowing that she had to use some form of sign language, Sabre pointed her paw at Justin then to the cave and shook her head. "You don't want me to go?" Sabre nodded her head, right before she did the same to Eon. "You want to go alone? But Mewtwo might slaughter you!" exclaimed Justin. Sabre shook her head and went into the cave. "Don't do anything we'll regret." whispered Eon.

The second Sabre entered the cave, her senses went into overdrive. Her instincts and common sense were waging war against her will power. After about half an hour, Sabre found Mewtwo, standing still as if waiting for something. When she finally managed to get a death grip on her instincts, she went forward towards Mewtwo. But as just as she was about to speak up, an explosion threw her back into a stream behind her._ Is there some law against me having a trip where _EVERYTHING_ goes as plan?_ Sabre thought to herself.

"Sabre, it is good to see you again. I hope you thought more about my offer." Sabre groaned loudly, recognizing the voice that was dripping with arrogance, then said "I have a deal for you. You release Vaporeon and head back to wherever you came from, or I kick you butt!" After Sabre finished, she felt a psychic force pick her up and bring her to Moonfall. "So, not even being an Eevee will change your mind. Very well, it seems I will have to do this the hard way then." But to make the situation even more crazy, Mewtwo unleashed a Psycho Cut onto Moonfall, causing him to fly into the stream and to drop Sabre. "_Sabre, even though we haven't met, I know of you. Not many are willing to cause trouble for the Time-Space pokemon. Why are you here?_" "To get your help, and ow. That guy you just sent swimming, he did this to me, and a friend of mine thought you might help." Sabre was going to continue, but was nailed by a Hydro Pump from Moonfall, causing her to fly strait towards Mewtwo, who caught her with Psychic.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Moonfall said almost casually, "I don't think we've met properly. I am Moonfall, the High Priest of Evolution and rightful ruler of all pokemon." "I am Mewtwo, I have been created to be the ultimate fighter." Mewtwo lunged at Moonfall with Psycho Cut, but Moonfall evaded it with ease and struck back with Shadow Claw. "What do you mean by created?" he asked in confusion. "I am an artificial pokemon made using the DNA of Mew and today, I shall be your downfall." As soon as Mewtwo was done, he launched a Psychic at Moonfall, who merely shrugged it off. Sabre took the opportunity of Moonfall's distraction to find somewhere for cover. But as soon as she found a place to take cover, he saw Justin running towards the fight, pokeballs ready.

"Justin! What are you doing here?!" yelled Sabre. Justin released his team and told them to attack Moonfall while not getting in Mewtwo's way. Caught off guard by the by the reinforcements (deja vu!), Moonfall was driven back. Soleil saw Sabre behind some rocks and rushed over to her, grabbing Sabre by the mane and ran away from the battle. "What are you doing!?" Sabre asked. Using Psychic to carry Sabre to answer the question, Soleil said "Protecting you, Justin heard the explosion and rushed inside to get you out of here." "I can handle myself!" Sabre said in protest "Did Justin forget that? Did you?" Soleil stopped at the question. "I-I'm sorry, normally Eevees would be screaming for help in a situation like this. My instincts lead me to my actions." "Forget it, I've been having instinct issues as well. And a normal situation is overrated on my team." Sabre said with a smile.

As soon as Soleil put Sabre down, they rushed to rejoin the battle. When they got there, they could see that Moonfall was clearly winning, but Mewtwo wasn't backing down. "Sabre!" Sabre turned around to see Justin, who surprisingly wasn't knocked out. "What the hell are you doing here!? You need to get out!" Moonfall, saw this and said "Ah, so your friends with young Sabre here now aren't you? Since I am generous, I will let you join her if you hand over the amulet." Sabre growled at Moonfall signaling that she would rather be in a pokeball than let him have his way.

An idea formed in Moonfall's head. Since Sabre wasn't really concerned about what happpened to her, why not see what would happen if her friend shared the same fate. He mentally frowned as he remembered that the process would take longer as the newcomer wasn't wearing the amulet But then again, nobody but him knew. "So Sabre, you don't worry yourself over what happens to you? Well let's see what happens when your friend suffers the same fate." He launched a blue orb at Justin, who was promtly sent flying backwards. Sabre rushed to his side, avoiding stray attacks. "Justin! Are you ok?" she asked.

Justin managed not to be knocked out by the blast, but felt like he was dreaming. "Yeah, I'm fine, aside from the fact that I just understood you." It took Justin a second for reality to sink in. "Wait, what?!" He quickly checked himself for any physical changes. He didn't find any, yet. "We need to get out of here!" yelled Sabre as a thunder attack nearly hit her.

As Justin recalled his pokemon, Sabre rushed over to Mewtwo's side and used Protect to shield him as he recovered. Then Moonfall used Feint to break the Protect and Sabre cringed in pain as Mewtwo launched a surprise attack sending Moonfall into the stone wall. Mewtwo took this moment to Teleport them out of the cave and to Eon's location, who said "Let me guess, Moonfall followed you into the cave." As Justin explained what happened, Sabre released her team and they asked what happened. "I went to see Mewtwo, Moonfall attacked, Justin can speak pokemon, I got hit hard, the usual." Lucario went over to Sabre's bag to get several items that would help as Gardevoir picked Sabre up to check her injuries. "Nothing a Sitris berry won't fix. You'll be fine."

Justin walked over to Sabre's team and was met by several stares. Z decided to speak up as Lucario tossed a Sitris berry Sabre's way. "Soo, you can understand me, right?" "Yes Z, I can. That priest is putting me through what Sabre's going through." Not believing Justin, Nova called him a stinking liar that thought he was smart enough to pull a prank like that. "Nova, if you say call me that again, you'll have a nice _long_ chat with Electivire." Nova stayed silent after that for a while. "Now that we have Mewtwo's help, I suggest we make our way to the temple to see if we can take down Moonfall." said Eon as he walked over, Mewtwo not far behind.

To be continued

Blade: "So how was it? Just so you know, Sabre and Justin are not in love, Justin actually sees Sabre as the sister he never had."

Sabre: "Yeah, but since I turned into an Eevee, he's been treating me like a little sister, and what was with me being picked up that much in the chapter?"

Blade: "... Moving on, please leave a Review!"

Sabre: "What aren't you telling me?"

Blade: "I'd rather not discuss that right now."


	8. A single  clue

Narrator: You come to the new chapter and read this text. Now my boss gets really angry at me. "Oh crap."

Blade: "You bet he is. Leave."

Narrator: I now leave the room with a disappointed look on my face and Blade- "OW!"

Blade: "Gets ticked off and hit you with a Quick Attack. Sorry about that folks, so enjoy the chapter. And just to make a point clear, in the realm that the Spirits reside, time moves differently. And I am so sorry for not posting in a while. It was caused by school and parents. That is all I will say on this matter. So this week, I'm introducing a poll that will allow you, my readers, to decide which stories I will update. The two stories with the most votes at the end of every week will be updated. But in the mean time, Read and Review the chapters."

_Chapter Eight: A single clue..._

Our heroes, heroines (Author: Note that these include the pokemon they have) and Mewtwo are discussing how they are going to get to the temple without attracting to much attention. Gardevoir suggested teleporting, but the idea was killed when they found out that there was some sort of anti-teleporting shield around the building and a good three miles. Nova wanted to fly but was discouraged by a unexplained thunderstorm. Eventually, they decided to split up into three groups. Sabre's pokemon would take their pokeballs and moved on their own with Mewtwo travelling with them. Justin would make his way through Mt. Moon and then to the Pewter City while Sabre traveled with Eon. But to make sure that Sabre wasn't put in a cage going through a city, she had to swallow her pride and get into a pokeball. Instead of having someone else catch her, she caught herself with a luxury ball she kept for a special occasion.

Sabre was expecting to be crammed in the ball. Instead, she was in some sort of room filled with items designed to amuse Eevees. "Okaay, this is not what I expected. But then again, I am in a luxury ball." said Sabre as she was wandering around. When she came across a Vaporeon plush toy, she remembered her Vaporeon, although since she was a eevee she didn't actually own him, but she own his pokeball. She began to cry quietly as she missed her friend. Then the plush moved and startled Sabre. "Why are you crying?" asked the toy. Not knowing what was happening, she said "Err, it's rather personal. Mind telling me what this place is?"

"Simple. You are in a luxury ball. All pokeballs have a facility for pokemon to play and sleep in, though it differs between the type of pokeball. For example, the standard pokeball will only provide a bed and a suitable environment. Here though, it is designed to make the pokemon more friendly to their trainer. If the pokemon evolves, the environment changes to suit their needs." As soon as the toy was finished, it ushered Sabre to follow it. They walked to a bed surrounded by toys all staring at the bed. _Creepy. I may have the toy rearrange those so they're not all looking at me._ thought Sabre. "You'll be sleeping there and I will comfort you, seeing how you are in a state of sadness." said the toy. Not knowing when she'll be let out, she went over to her new bed and lied down. The toy curled up around Sabre protectively which somehow calmed her down.

About a half hour later, Sabre was woken up by a red light and she appeared in front of a bowl with food in it. She looked up to she Eon holding out her collar. Knowing what he meant, Sabre nodded and he fitted the collar on Sabre. "How long was I in there?" asked Sabre. "About two hours. It began to get late and I decided to let you out for dinner." answered Eon. "That better not pokemon food." Sabre said with a hint of warning in her voice. "There wasn't enough human food for the both of us." said Eon. Sabre sighed and said "It's not that, but since I have been camping and living off of berries I keep finding, highly processed food makes me gag." Eon looked at me for a moment before shrugging replacing the normal pokemon food with several berries.

After dinner, Eon asked if he could put Sabre back in here pokeball. She thought about it for a moment before reluncticaly agreeing. In the pokeball, Sabre was surprised to find the Vaporeon plush toy waiting for her. "Are you going to do that every time I come here?" Sabre asked. "Unless you wish for me to not, yes. I wish to learn more about why you were sad earlier. Your mind seems different to the regular pokemon and thus makes it difficult for the pokeball to create a suitable environment." Sabre nodded and explained her whole scenario. The toy sat there listening to everything she was saying. When Sabre was done, the toy said "That is ... quite the story. I now understand why you were sad earlier and why the ball has a hard time creating a suitable environment for you. I will take this into account and modify the ball for your unique situation. In the mean time, please feel free to have a look around."

Doing as the toy said, Sabre began to search for something to amuse her while stuck in the ball. She found a ball pit, a automatic tennis ball machine, a automated beauty salon (which she completely ignored) and some sort of game console. She decided to get some more sleep as she might run in to the Spirits anyway.

In her dream, _Sabre was surrounded by the Spirits yet again. "Now how'd I know you would show up?" Sabre asked sarcastically. Ignoring the comment, Castro stood up and said "We wish offer a warning." "Alright so what is it?" Sabre asked almost impatiently. "When the Moonfall is defeated, the Eclispe will begin, and your world's destiny will become intertwined with anothers. You must work with a man who lost everything and sacrifices it all to protect his home to stop it." said the man in the blue cloak. "What is that even supposed to mean?." asked Sabre. "It's, as you say, how we roll." said the dead king. "Do I at least get a hint on how this is supposed to help me beat Moonfall?" asked Sabre. The Spirits discussed it in a language Sabre couldn't understand, then the king said "Why not. You will find the key to Moonfall's defeat in the temple." _

Sabre woke up once again by the red light. This time she was in front of the Temple of Evolution. She was greeted by Soleil who said "So how was the pokeball?" Sabre shrugged. "Alright, lets go over a plan of action. Eon, you and all the pokemon will distract Moonfall while Justin will sneak behind him. Justin will throw the Master ball and hopefully catch him." "So what are you going to do?" asked Bubbles. "While I was in the ball, I met the Spirits again and they told me something that I need to investigate. I'm going to do so." said Sabre. Once everyone was set, they entered the temple.

Blade: "And that is this chapter."

Sabre: "What am I supposed to be searching for again?"

Blade: "I'll tell you when my readers leave. So please post a reveiw."


	9. Confrontation

Blade: "Hello and welcome to **The Test of Sabre**! I am happy, as well as sad, if that even works, to say that this will be the last chapter of the story. Though I will not give it a complete status yet, there is an epilogue to be written for this story. So enjoy the final chapter of this story. Oh, before I kick this chapter off, you know the amulet that Sabre found? It's still around her neck. Never came off. Just saying that because it's important. Now, as I say to one last time before starting the final chapter, **READ AND REVIEW!**"

_Chapter Ten: Confrontation_

As Sabre and company entered the temple, Moonfall watched with glee. _All is falling into place, just as I planed_ he thought to himself, anxious to defeat his enemies and enslave them. He had been watching Sabre's every movement since the first conflict. He also looked into her past to find a weakness. Starting from the very beginning, he was surprised to see where she was born, as well as several other aspects of her life. _If all else fails, I will offer a trade. After all, who can resist the knowledge of returning to their birth place if they can't remember it?_

Meanwhile, Sabre went on her little treasure hunt. She was determined to find it before Moonfall could overpower her friends. It would be a lot easier if she was knew where she was going. _But then again, what's life without a challenge _thought Sabre as she walked down a hallway. She had seen this hallway on her first visit but ignored it. At the end of the hallway was a large door. A lever was about four feet above her. She would have no problem opening it if she was still human, but as a eevee, she would have to improvise. Sabre took a few steps back then used quick attack , jumping about three feet in front of the door and grabbing the lever with her teeth. The lever switched under her weight, and then instead of the door opening, a trapdoor opened. Unable to see the trapdoor, Sabre lets go and fell down into the trapdoor.

While she was falling, she thought _Trapdoors?_ _What am I in? A movie?_ At the bottom of the fall, which would have been fatal to a human but painful to a pokemon, was a room with several graves. Sabre assumed that these were the Spirit's graves. She noticed that they were in a circular pattern around something. Curious as always, Sabre investigated. There was some sort of amulet on a statuette. _Now what can that be _thought Sabre as she walked towards it.

Meanwhile, Justin, Eon and the rest of the pokemon entered Moonfall's chamber. Almost dramatically, Moonfall appeared and said "Welcome, I have been expecting you." Eon sighed and said "As Sabre would say, 'What? Are we in a movie or something?' Now can we please skip the witty banter and get to the fight?" Moonfall nodded slightly at the comment and charged forward, only to be blasted by a hyper beam from Z. Lucario followed with a aura sphere accompanied by a double psybeam from Mewtwo and Gardevoir. When Moonfall recovered from the hyper beam, he struck back with what appeared to be a combination of shadow ball and flamethrower. The two attacks struck and caused an explosion.

Moonfall recovered first and used earthquake, knocking down everyone but Nova who responded with close combat. Focusing totally on the earthquake, Moonfall was hit hard, but struck back with a ice punch. Nova was sent back, frozen. Eon sent out Luna and said "Luna, how about we do this like old times?" That was all the notion Luna needed. She used quick attack followed by dark pulse. Moonfall tried to retaliate but was stopped by Gardevoir's psychic attack. Luna took this opportunity to charge her hyper beam. Eon sent out Claydol and told him to do the same. Z caught on and joined. Meanwhile Moonfall was struggling to free himself from Gardevoir's psychic hold. When he did, it was to late. The triple hyper beam had enough power to blow right through a three feet thick wall of steel.

When the attack ended, everyone was shocked to see Moonfall still standing. He used a mixture of surf and shock wave to decimate everyone. Gardevoir managed to teleport Eon and Justin out of harm's way, but the rest weren't so lucky. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? I have defeated legends and killed the greatest of warriors. This little fight is amusing, but I have lost interest. Give me Sabre or-" Moonfall was cut off by a voice. "Or what? You'll turn them into pokemon? Come on, come up with some else." Everyone in the room spun around to see Sabre, but no an eevee nor was she human. She was some sort of hybrid. She charged forward and attacked with shadow ball. Moonfall was sent flying.

Moonfall cursed inwardly. All the time he spent watching Sabre was wasted as she had the keys to his defeat hanging around her neck. Time for the trade. "Very well done Sabre. I'm sure your father would be proud." Sabre froze. "M-my father?" she asked weakly. "Yes. I am willing to send you to your true home if you hand over the amulets." said Moonfall. Sabre was frozen by indecision. Moonfall sensed this and moved to grab the amulets. But to everyone's surprise, Vaporeon came out of nowhere and hydro pumped Moonfall back.

Moonfall, completely enraged, unleashed a frenzy plant on Vaporeon. Vaporeon was hit and was taken out of the fight. That move made up Sabre's mind. She charged forward, not using any move in particular, just moving forward to get close to Moonfall. When Moonfall recovered, Sabre was upon him. Combining punches, kicks and her moves, while being led by instinct, Sabre was pushing Moonfall back with every attack. After a shadow ball to the face, Moonfall fell backwards, in defeat. To everyone's great surprise, he began to change. His skin was turning a jet black, a tail appeared and he was shrinking. When the transformation was done, a black mew was in place of Moonfall.

Everyone but Eon was surprised. "So...he was a mew?" asked Lucario. "Looks like it." muttered Justin as he threw the master ball. Moonfall was soon traped withen it.

After Eon and Justin said there good-byes and left, Sabre investigated a picture that caught her eye as she rushed to Moonfall's chamber. The picture had things that looked like half-human half-pokemon, like what she transformed into during the fight, fighting humans that looked like the Spirits, humans fighting pokemon and the Spirit's army, all over this one orb. _Now what can that be?_ thought Sabre.

_The End_

Blade: "And so closes **The Test of Sabre**. And yes, Sabre was wearing clothes when she entered Moonfall's chamber, she ran back to camp to grab some before she fought Moonfall. I will write a sequel to this story, but I have several stories to finish before I start the next story. So stay tuned."


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Sabre's POV

Vaporeon and I were under the night sky, gazing at the stars. "Hey Sabre, do you think that we'll ever go into space ourselves?" asked Vaporeon. "Who knows, a week ago you were a statue and I was an eevee. But maybe." I said. Personally, I didn't see any need to go into space, I had everything I wanted here. Except parents. But I wonder what my life would be like if I was still with my family. "Sabre, look! A shooting star!" exclaimed Vaporeon.

I saw it to, but it seemed to come out of nowhere. I wished on it. My wish was that I knew where I came from originally. Then I noticed a flash of light followed the star. A super nova _and_ a shooting star all in one night, can't be a coincidence. "Sabre! We have a fast moving object heading towards our general location!" yelled Z as he rushed to us. "In which direction?" I asked. "Look up." he answered. "The shooting star." I replied. "Exactly, we should check it out when it lands." said Z. "Why?" asked Vaporeon. "Because it's not a meteor. I'm detecting more of an unknown subtance than what is normally found in meteors." said Z. Vaporeon and I looked at eachother nervously after hearing this. Could it be aliens?

I woke up my team and had them get ready for the transfer and examination of the object. Even though the object impacted a good distance away, we still felt the vibrations. "Must've been a rough landing. Let's go check it out." said Gardevoir. She, Z and I teleported to where the object landed. I half-expected to see an alien spaceship, but instead, all we found was a crator. "We did it go?" asked Gardevoir. "Well it couldn't have just got up and walked away." comented Z. Then I spied a trail of footprints leading from the crator. "Maybe it could've, look over there." I showed them the trail. "What could've survived not only an impact like that but also the burning from the atmosphere?" asked Gardevoir.

"I don't know, but it looks like it was wearing some sort of suit, see the pattern here?" pointed out Z. He was right, I did see a pattern in the footprint. "What are the chances we have an alien visitor on our planet?" I asked nervously. "Very high." answered Z. I really wished I could have at least one week off from all this crazyness.

Blade: "Well, this is the end of this story, and the beginning of another. Please check out my next story _Collision_."


End file.
